


quickie

by orphan_account



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, dick appointment, not a big fan of his but needed him for comedic effect lmao, the one where hades gets cockblocked by himself, warning: zesty content in this fic LOL, yes i went there LOL, zeus being an instigator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Hades is summoned for a quickie by Persephone, but forgets one crucial item.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	quickie

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this little zesty fic that was completely inspired by the show new girl. this was just too good of an idea to pass up! i actually had a lot of fun writing this, and tried to include more comedic elements into this one >:) enjoy!! 💚🥒
> 
> all of the lore olympus characters are the creative property of rachel smythe.

_ Quickie at my place?  _

Hades thrilled as he saw the message from Persephone. It was damn near three in the morning, but he was suddenly very awake as he sprang up to put his sweats on, typing back a quick response to the little flower goddess. 

_ Getting ready right now. You know when to tap twice.  _

_ See you soon.  💋 _

They still hadn’t made their relationship public, Persephone not wanting to the face the wrath of her mother as well as the disappointment from Artemis and Hestia just yet, so they both had to be careful with their interactions. With Hades’ busy work schedule and Persephone’s academic duties, they both settled for nightly rendezvous’ at her place. It was easier for her to sneak Hades in instead of trying to sneak out, especially since Artemis’ began to watch her like a hawk at Demeter’s insistence. Still, that didn’t stop them from being together, even if it was in the dead of night. 

Hades couldn’t wait until he could hold her hand in public and kiss her freely without fear of being watched. He knew that day would come eventually, and respected Persephone’s wishes to wait until she gathered up the strength to stand up to her mother. For now, he put all his attention into the late night visits he paid her at her place, loving how he got to cuddle up with her in her bed after a quick lovemaking session. 

He went to give himself a quick look in the mirror before making a checklist in his head. Jacket? Check. Cologne? Check. Condoms? Check, check, and check. As if on cue he heard her gentle taps on her floor resonate through his ears. 

He had been summoned. 

He smirked to himself as he snapped his fingers, materializing right outside the entrance of Persephone’s apartment. 

Already used to their routine, Persephone quietly opened the door for him, giving him a wide smile as she grabbed his hand to pull him inside. His cheeks burned as he took in the sight of her, her hips sashaying in her silk pale pink nightie as they tiptoed into her room. 

She was on him the second he closed her bedroom door, pulling his face down so they were eye level and into a deep kiss. Hades was quick to respond, hands running up and down her waist and thighs as she sighed against his lips, slowly walking back until she fell back on her bed, never taking his lips off of hers. 

Hades crawled on top of her, pulling back to soak all of her in. “Hi”, he said, chuckling as he dragged his fingertips against her chest. She pushed up into his touch, rubbing her thighs together beneath him. “Hi,” she giggled back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back into a kiss. She whimpered as he trailed his kisses down to her neck, sucking and biting on her soft skin before pulling back again. “You look incredible, by the way.” 

A red blush appeared on top of her pink complexion. “You always say that,” she said, her laugh turning into a moan as he littered little bites on her chest. She was very sensitive tonight, he noticed, as her skin was burning up under his touch. She brought him down into a breathtaking kiss, her tongue prying into his mouth and her hips rolling against his sweats. He groaned into her mouth, hands sliding down to lift up hernightie to free her breasts, kneading them at an achingly slow pace before Persephone’s impatient whine caught his attention. “Hades, as much as I would love to take it slow,” she trailed her hands into his sweats, hands sliding under his boxers to stroke his length, “it’s been a long day and I  _need_ this”. 

Who was he to deny her of her needs? 

Her actions were rewarded with another groan as Hades pulled her into a bruising kiss, spreading her legs with his big hands and ghosting his fingers along her core. He gasped as he was met with her wetness immediately, realizing that she wasn’t wearing any panties. 

Fuck. 

He cupped her arousal, being awarded with a mewl as Persephone brought his mouth to her breasts, taking her nipple in his mouth as he slid two fingers inside of her. Her reaction was immediate, back arching beautifully off of her pink sheets. 

He pulled and sucked on her nipples as he pumped his fingers inside of her, grinding against the comforter for some sort of release as Persephone’s moans got louder. “ _ Hades _ -“ she began, before her eyes flew open. She bit her lip as she remembered where she was, covering her mouth to contain her cries. 

Hades frowned as she tried to stifle her noises, pumping three fingers fast into her and smirking as a cry broke past her hand. She gave him a quick glare before her head tipped back as he hit the bundle of nerves inside her, her wetness consuming him as he thrusted harder against the mattress. The friction was driving him insane, quickly withdrawing his fingers from her, eliciting a disappointed whine from Persephone before he kicked his sweats off and climbed on top of her to line himself up with her entrance, the head of his cock practically weeping as it eased into her pussy. He moaned at the feeling, muttering out, “Oh fu-“. 

“Wait,” Persephone began, and Hades nearly groaned as she stopped him, “Do you have a condom?” 

Hades nearly smacked himself for forgetting to grab his condom from his jacket that was now forgotten on the floor. “Yeah, fuck, yeah.” He quickly climbed off of her, shivering at the loss of the heat of her wetness and yanking his jacket up, digging into his pockets. He came up empty handed, kicking himself when he realized way too late. 

His mental check list failed him. He left the damn condoms at home. 

Persephone sat up, closing her legs and pulling her nightie back down as her eyebrows furrowed. “Is something wrong?”, she asked, the strap of her nightie falling off of her shoulder. Hades’ mouth watered as he caught a glimpse of her cleavage before snapping back to reality. “I forgot the condoms at home,” he began, hand rubbing behind his neck and groaning. His groan was matched by Persephone’s as she fell back against her bed, the heat of the moment quickly dissipating. He climbed back on the bed, seeing an adorable little frown fall on her face. “I can pull out, though”, he said sheepishly. He’s done it plenty of times before, and could proudly admit that he had a rather impressive pull out game. 

“Normally it would be okay, but I’m ovulating this week. I don’t want to risk it.” She said, groaning again as she felt the wetness between her legs when she rubbed her thighs together. Her frown turned into a devilish grin, sitting up and giving him a teasing look. “I can always finish the job myself, you know-“ 

“No!” Hades was quick to respond, jumping up and putting on his sweats and jacket, grimacing at how painfully hard he was still. “I’ll go get some. Something should be open at this hour.” By now it was already four in the morning, and Hades prayed to the fates that a convenience store or a gas station nearby could help him with his crisis. He went back to the bed to kiss Persephone’s forehead. “Give me fifteen minutes, tops.” He made his way to her door, about to open it before Persephone’s voice stopped him. 

“If you’re not back in fifteen minutes, the panties are going back on.” She had a wolfish smile on her face as he groaned, his cock twitching in his sweats. He didn’t grace her with a response before he was out the door, practically running outside of her apartment. 

He whipped out his phone to open the maps app, finding the closest convenience store.  _Bingo_.  Only a five minute walk, giving him ample time to run back and finish the deed with Persephone. He shivered in the chilly air, his arousal quickly wilting without Persephone’s tight heat to envelop it. 

He jogged to the convenience store, letting out an embarrassing groan at the “closed for renovations” sign that mocked him as it hung on the door. 

He went back to his maps app, finding another store quickly, a five minute walk from this one, and sprinted over, bolting inside and scaring the poor employee as he scanned the aisles. He huffed when he couldn’t find the only thing he needed, practically stomping over to the employee who was already cowering. “Excuse me,” he said, trying to remain calm for the poor employee’s sake, “do you guys sell any condoms here?” 

He could just imagine how he looked right now, the God of the Underworld walking into a convenience store sporting a semi and looking for condoms at four in the morning. The employee quickly shook his head, squeaking out a, “we ran out last night.” 

Hades’ resolve was cracking, ushering out a quick “thank you” as he walked back outside. The sun was beginning to rise as his brain scanned all the other places that would have condoms. His mind resorted to the only source he knew would have some, and who he knew would be awake at this ungodly hour. Disgust bubbled in his throat like bile, but a man had to do what a man had to do. 

He quickly dialed his brother’s number, frowning when Zeus answered with a, “hey hey hey!” 

“ _Zeus_ -“ Hades cut off whatever the hell his brother was beginning to rant about, “ _please_ tell me you have some condoms I can have.” 

He could practically see the smug look on his baby brother’s face. “Maybe I do,” he began, tone laced with nosiness, “may I ask what the occasion is? A little visit to your flower nymph, perhaps?” He could hear Zeus cackling through the phone, rolling his eyes as he checked the time. Fuck. He only had five minutes to spare. 

“Shut up and stop calling her that,” he spat, before he hurriedly asked, “do you have some or not?” 

“Of course I do, big bro. I’m out on a jog right now, but you know I always keep those thangs on me.” Hades’ eyes rolled so far back he feared they would get stuck in the back of his head, before arranging to meet his brother in the park by Persephone’s house to get the goods. 

Hades sprinted back to Persephone’s house, the sun threatening to fully rise as he checked the time. It had been nearly twenty five minutes now, and he groaned and hoped to gods she was still in the mood. 

Hades approached the door to Persephone’s apartment, deciding to call her instead of taking the risk of knocking and getting caught by Artemis. His call wasn’t granted with a response, Hades letting out his hundredth groan of the night as the rest of his calls went to voicemail. Either she was serious about her cheeky threat she left him with, or she fell asleep. He hoped it was the latter. 

Defeated, Hades’ head drooped as he shoved the condoms back into his pocket. Next time, he would  _ definitely  _ make sure he had everything on his checklist. 

Hades decided to take the bus back to the Underworld, his arousal completely gone now as the sun began to rise in the morning sky. The bus ride back was torture, as Hades actively tried not to think about Persephone’s alluring body in that nightie. The last thing he needed was a hard on in a bus full of strangers. 

He arrived home, (unfortunately) took a cold shower, and opted to take a nap for the three hours before he had to get ready for work. 

He woke up to a text message from Persephone, grinning as he read her frazzled message. 

_ I’m so sorry honey, I fell asleep! _

He began to type a response when he received a picture from Persephone. It was a selfie of her in her full length mirror, one of her hands lifting her nightie to reveal pale pink panties as she winked.

_ I still had enough time to put on panties, though.  _ 😉

Hades fell back into his bed with a groan, before getting up and stuffing a condom into his wallet as precaution and getting ready for work.

**Author's Note:**

> while i am aware hades could’ve easily materialized back to his own place, having him run around olympus for persephone and being dick-appointed (get it) is just too funny 😈 
> 
> trying to get all these pieces out before school/life gets hectic again, so bare w/ me! as usual, thanks for reading!


End file.
